


Lestrade thinking and other confusing things

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat





	1. Chapter 1

Lestrade gähnte genüsslich. Heute war mal wieder ein langer Tag und es würde eine kurze Nacht werden. Denn er musste morgen wieder früh aus den Federn. Er fragte sich wo das angeforderte Genie wohl blieb, hatte er ihn schliesslich vor einer halben Stunde angerufen. War der Detektiv sonst auch immer gleich zur Stelle, egal zur welchen Tageszeit. Er schaute sich den Tatort nochmal selber genauer an. Vielleicht fand er mal selber die Lösung. Der DI musste zugeben das er sich viel zu sehr an den schwarzhaarigen Besserwisser gewöhnt hat.

Viel zu selbstverständlich sah er es an, das er ihn rufen konnte und er ‘verzwickte’ Fälle für ihn löste. Als sie sich kennen lernten war der junge Holmes selbsüchtig und fast unerträglich für ihn. Doch er stand selbst kurz vor dem Absturz und da griff man nach jedem Strohhalm. Er sagte sich immer wieder, das er den Schlaumeier nur noch einmal brauchen würde. Nur noch das eine Verbrechen aufklären und dann konnte er gehen. Aus dem einen mal wurden ein paar mal. Lestrade rief ihn monatlich, wöchentlich und dann zu jeden noch so einfachen Fall der ihm vor die Nase fiel. Dabei waren die Verbrecher damals noch lange noch nicht so einfallsreich wie heute. So kam es ihm jedenfalls vor. 

Es gab schon verzwickte Situationen, in denen er am liebsten alles hingeschmissen hätte. Und doch war der Inspektor froh nie aufgegeben zu haben. Es war zwar nicht alles heile Welt, sonst wäre er schließlich arbeitslos aber es war tragbar. Sein Blick schweifte zu der Toten. Das Opfer lag auf einem Rasen in diesem Park. Doch wie hatte der Mörder die Leiche hier hinbekommen. Man fand keine Fußspuren hin oder weg von der Toten. Die Identität war auch noch nicht klar. Sie trug einen Jogginganzug und einfache Sportschuhe. Wahrscheinlich war sie joggen. Was ihn aber schon wunderte, dass die Leiche klatschnass war. Dabei hatte es die letzten Tage in London nicht wirklich viel geregnet. Ausserdem hätte die Frau eine Weile im strömenden Regen stehen müssen um ihre Sachen so durchweichen zu lassen.

Und wer tat sowas schon freiwillig, wenn er nicht dazu gezwungen wurde. Aber das hätte doch jemanden vorher auffallen müssen.

Lestrade sah sich noch mal die Umgebung an. Eine freier Rasen mit einem Baum. Dieser war zwei bis drei Meter von der Leiche entfernt. Es gab hier auch einen kleinen Teich. Lag sie vielleicht da drin, fragte der DI sich nachdenklich und stützte sein Kinn auf seiner Hand ab. Nur um zu merken das mal wieder eine Rasur fällig war.

Seine Mitarbeiter konnten ihm auch nicht groß helfen. Ausser Kaugummipapier, Zigarettenstummel und ein halbaufgegessener Hotdog wurde nichts weiter um den Tatort gefunden. Diese Sachen können auch kaum damit zu tun haben, da waren einfach welche zu faul den Mülleimer zu finden.

"Schon etwas heraus gefunden?" Der Inspektor bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt als sich der Schwarzhaarige so an ihn ran schlich.

"Sherlock! Verdammt wie oft habe ich dir gesagt du sollst dich nicht anschleichen!"

"Bestimmt 403..." Etwas grimmig sah Lestrade den Detektiven jetzt an.

"Das war keine Frage." Er schaute zurück zum Opfer und das Genie tat es ihm gleich.

"Wie dem auch sei. Die junge Frau wurde vor einer Stunde von dem Parkwächter gefunden. Sie war vermutlich in der Gegend joggen." Jetzt drehte sich der Inspektor wieder zu seinem Gesprächpartner um.

Dieser überflog kurz den Tatort und als er seinen Kopf in die gegen gesetzte Richtung drehte, bemerkte Lestrade etwas. Sherlock’s Schal war etwas verrutscht. Was zur folge hatte das man seinen Hals sah. Aber was er da sah war ihm ein bisschen unangenehm. Rote Flecken. Die ganze linke Seite war voll.

Aber das war nicht das einzige was ihm an dem Lockenkopf auffiel. Als dieser sich nämlich der Leiche näherte merkte der DI ausserdem das der Detektiv sich seltsam fort bewegte. Ihm kam es so vor als würde er humpeln und bei jedem Schritt zuckten die Augenbrauen des Mannes. Als hätte er Schmerzen beim gehen, wollte es aber nicht zeigen. Oh Gott, dachte der        Grauhaarige. Er kannte diese Symptome. Noch dazu war der Gelockte so gut gelaunt.

 

Sherlock untersuchte mittlerweile die Leiche und sprach auch mit dem seltsam wirkenden Parkwächter. Er starrte die ganze Zeit auf den Rasen. Wenn Lestrade oder einer seiner Männer darüber lief hatte er so seltsame Regungen im Gesicht. Als wäre es nicht normal auf einen Rasen zu treten. Für ihn war der Fall klar, doch es stand noch die ein Frage im Raum oder viel mehr auf dem Rasen. Wie konnte er den Täter überführen?

Das Genie ging zurück zum DI Inspektor der ihn etwas komisch anschaute.

"Und was neues?" Fragte dieser ohne Sherlock nur einmal ins Gesicht zu sehen, als wollte er dieses meiden. Merkwürdig, dachte der Detektiv. Aber darum konnte er sich ja später kümmern. Vielleicht war Lestrade einfach nur müde und er interpretierte viel zu viel hinein. Auch wenn sein Hirn sich selten irrte.

"Der Parkwächter war es. Weil die Frau zu oft auf seinen Rasen getreten ist. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn provoziert." Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich nach den Handlangern des Inspektors um.

"Was wir jetzt auch tun sollten." Der DI blickte ihn mehr oder weniger Fragend an.

"Der Rasen. Er mag ihn. Ich weiss zwar nicht was denn Mann mit diesem Grün verbindet, aber er wollte es schützen als die Joggerin wieder mal darüber lief. Also sag deinen Gehilfen sie sollen sich alle darauf stellen und das Grass richtig kaputt treten." Der Angesprochene seufzte kurz über diese Idee, willigte aber dann doch ein.

"Habt ihr das alle gehört ab aufs Grass und im Stand marschieren!" Alle sahen ihren Chef ungläubig an und der Wächter schien schon leicht panisch zu werden.

"Na los! Ich will hier nicht die ganze Nacht verbringen." Also liefen alle auf das grüne Fleckchen und marschierten. Da wurde es dem Hüter des Parkes zu viel und er nahm die Schaufel und rannte auf Lestrade seine Meute zu.

"Verschwindet hier!" Schrie er aufgebracht.

"Könnt ihr das Schild nicht lesen!" Brüllte er weiter und deutete auf das ‘Betreten Verboten!’ Schild. Der Mann kniet auf den Boden.

"Wir bekommen das wieder hin. Hier ein bisschen jäten. Da ein bisschen Gießen!" Dann brabbelte er irgend etwas vor sich hin, was der Detektiv nicht verstand weil es zu leise war.

"Also wirklich Lestrade? Das war ja echt einfach. Ich bin für heute fertig hier." Damit hinkte er zu Straße und hielt nächsten Taxi ausschau. Lestrade sah ihm nur etwas erleichtert hinter her. Ein Taxi gefunden, stieg der  Lockenkopf auch sofort ein und sagte dem Fahrer seine Adresse. Während der Fahrt öffnete er die linke Seite seines Mantels. Hoffentlich bekommt John das Zeug wieder aus meinen Sachen heraus, dachte er besorgt. Sonst würde Sherlock sich die teuerste Reinigung der Stadt suchen und die Rechnung an sein Bruder schicken.

Zuhause angekommen, bezahlte er den Fahrer und klingelte an der Haustür. Seiner Meinung nach war das zu viel Aufwand den Schlüssel heraus zu holen, wenn einer Zuhause war der ihm die Tür aufmachen konnte. Er hörte ein kurzes Poltern und dann stille. Er konnte John praktisch mit den Augenrollen hören, als dieser erkannte das der Detektiv mal wieder zu faul war seinen Türschlüssel zu benutzen. Die Haustür wurde mit Schwung aufgemacht und sein Ehemann strahlte ihn gerade zu an.

"Da bist du ja." Er zog Sherlock am Arm herein und schloss die Tür.

"Hast du Hunger? Ich hab was vom Chinesen mitgebracht." John wollte ihn gerade die Treppe hoch ziehen, als Sherlock das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog.

"Sherlock bist du in Ordnung? Oh Gott Lestrade hatte recht!" Der Doktor wollte seine Mann stützen.

"Er hatte mich gerade angerufen und meinte, du wärst an seinem Tatort herum gehumpelt." Beide waren jetzt in ihren Wohnzimmer angekommen.

"Er klang zwar etwas seltsam." Darauf rollte der Hinkende nur mit den Augen. Er konnte nicht glauben das der DI manchmal nicht fähig war die einfachsten Fälle zu klären. Aber was angeblich in seiner Ehe ablief das wusste er.

"Aber Sherlock wie oft habe ich dir gesagt du kannst mich jeder Zeit anrufen." Sein Detektiv gab ihm den ich schreibe-lieber-SMS-Blick. John seufzte nur.

"Oder Sms schreiben. Egal von mir aus ne Nachricht am Himmel. Wie soll ich ich den andere Leute behandeln, wenn ich mich nicht mal um meinen eigenen Mann kümmern kann?"

"Ach so. Was andere denken ist dir ja wichtig." Der schwarzhaarige hatte es sich auf die Couch gesetzt, zog jetzt einen Schmollmund und sah weg . Der Ältere musste nur lächeln, beugte sich etwas herunter und führte Sherlock am Kinn wieder in seine Richtung.

"Ach du Idiot. Ich möchte nur wissen wenn es dir schlecht geht ok? Erstens bin ich Arzt und zweitens dein Partner. Eins von beiden könnte immer nützlich sein." John beugte sich noch etwas vor um seinen Mann mit einem Kuss zu überzeugen. Als er sich zurück ziehen wollte und Sherlock über die Wange strich, sah er an seinem Hals etwas rotes. Der Detektiv sah jetzt wo sein Mann hinstarrte und da fiel ihm auch wieder ein das er eigentlich duschen gehen wollte.

"Das ist Himbeersirup." Klärte er den Blonden auf.

"Hast du dir mit Mycroft eine Essensschlacht geliefert?"

"Niemals John. Mein Bruder würde nie mit Essen spielen." Beide kicherten kurz vor sich hin. John hatte sich als erster wieder im Griff.

"Jetzt zieh erst mal den Mantel aus. Ich kann ihn ja noch später waschen. Aber wie und wo hast du dich verletzt, dass du nicht mehr richtig auftreten kannst?" Das Genie winkelte sein rechtes Bein an und zog den Schuh aus. Plötzlich fiel ein kleiner Kieselstein aus den schwarzen ausgezogen Schuh.

"Hm, der Schmerz ist weg." Stellte der Lockenkopf verwundert fest. Der Blondschopf sah auf den Kiesel der am Boden lag. Dann wieder zu seinem Gatten und zwinkerte ein paar mal ungläubig.

"Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht erzählen das du deswegen die ganze Zeit schmerzen hattest?!" "Offensichtlich lag es wohl daran."

"Und du hattest nicht mal die Absicht den Schuh mal auszuziehen oder mal überhaupt nach zu sehen?"

"John. Dafür war einfach keine Zeit." Der Exsoldat schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn.

"Dafür war keine..." Er holte tief Luft. "Weist du was? Gib mir einfach den Mantel."

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zog sein Lieblingskleidungsstück aus.

"Gott Sherlock, das Zeug klebt ja fast auf der ganzen Vorderseite deines Hemdes. Du hattest heute nicht mal die Idee dich umzuziehen." Der Detektiv wollte gerade wieder was sagen, doch Watson hob nur die Hand.

"Nein sag es mir nicht!" Er warf den Mantel in den Wäschekorb mit der schmutzigen Wäsche, um die er sich morgen kümmern wollte.

Der Blonde beugte sich wieder runter und machte sich jetzt an dem Hemd des Bekleckerten zu schaffen.

"Wie ist das nun passiert?" Fragte er nebenbei als er das Oberteil aufknöpfte. Sherlock sah kurz nachdenklich zur Seite und dann wieder zu John.

"Ach Athena hat vollkommen überreagiert als ich ihr das Handy aus der Hand genommen hatte. Sie griff das nächste was sie finden konnte und goss es mir über den Kopf." Auch wenn das nicht die ganze Geschichte war hoffte der Detektiv, das sein Ehemann nicht weiter nachhaken würde. Dieser lachte nun wieder.

"Warum machst du auch sowas? Du weist doch wie sie ist." Das Hemd war jetzt ganz aufgeknöpft.

"Das klebt ja ganz schön an deiner Haut. Am besten wir machen es nass."

"Darum wollte ich ja auch dusch..ah" Der Rest des Satzes blieb dem Lockenkopf im Halse stecken, als er an den  Schultern zurück in das Sofa gedrückt wurde. John grinste ihn nur schelmisch an und setzte sich dann auf  den Schoss des Genies.

"John was soll das werden?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige etwas irritiert. Der Doktor nahm Sherlock’s Gesicht kurz in seine Hände und küsste ihn neckend auf den Mund.

"Nach was sieht es den aus?" Dann beugte er sich runter und suchte er die Stelle oberhalb, wo die Haut anfing rosarot zu werden. Er fand sie hinter seinem Ohr. Also fing er da an die Haut zu küssen und mit der Zunge zu kosten. Dem Detektiven ging dabei ein angenehmer schauer durch den ganzen Körper. Er griff nach Johns Hüfte um sich irgend wo festehalten zu können, auch wenn er in dieser Position nicht fallen würde.

"John?" Er hörte nur ein 'Hm?' an seinem Hals.

"Mit Wasser und einem Schwamm würde es vielleicht schneller gehen." Der Blonde knabberte jetzt ein bisschen an der Haut. Dieser wiederum führte dazu das der Atem des Lockenkopfes sich leicht beschleunigte.

"Ja aber so hab ich auch was davon." John sah wieder nach oben zu Sherlock und küsste ihn abermals. Doch diesmal etwas verlangender. "Du schmeckst lecker."

Der Doktor seufzte kurz und stieg dann aber von dem Detektiven herunter. Dieser wollte schon enttäuscht etwas sagen doch ihm wurde ein Finger auf den Mund gelegt.

"Geh duschen. In fünf Minuten bist du im Schlafzimmer!"

"Ist das ein Befehl?" "Darauf kannst du Wetten." Also eilte Sherlock ins Badezimmer. Natürlich brauchte er weniger als fünf Minuten. Wollte er ja seine Soldaten nicht warten lassen.

Das chinesische Essen jedenfalls wurde erst am nächsten morgen zum Frühstück gegessen.


	2. Chapter 2

Lestrade yawned with relish. Today was again a long day and it would be a short night. Because he had to go early out of bed tomorrow. He wondered where the requested genius remained, he had finally called him half an hour ago. Was the detective otherwise always on the spot, no matter to what time of day. He watched the scene more closely again. Perhaps he found it the solution himself. The DI had to admit that he has become too much accustomed to the dark-haired wise guy. Far too naturally was it that he could call him and he solved the 'tricky' cases. When he first met the young Holmes he was selfish and almost unbearable for him. But he was even shortly before the crash and there one grabbed at any straw. He kept telling himself that he would only need his cleverness just one more time again. Only to clear that one crime and then he could go. From one time were a couple of times. Lestrade called him monthly, weekly and then at even the most simple cases who came to his nose. The criminals weren’t then as imaginative as they are today. So it seemed to him. There were intricate situations in which he would like to thrown down everything. Yet the inspector was glad that he has never given up. It wasn’t all a perfect world, otherwise he would eventually be unemployed but it was acceptable.

His gaze fell to the dead one. The victim was lying on the grass in the park. But how has the murderer put the corpse here? They found no footprints toward or away from the dead. The identity wasn’t also clear yet. She was wearing a jogging suit and simple sports shoes. Probably she was jogging. What him wondered why the body was soaking wet. It doesn’t rain a lot in London in the last days. In addition, the woman would have to stand in the pouring rain for a while to her things so full of water. And who was doing something like that willingly, if it wasn’t forced to do so. But that must notice someone before. Lestrade looked again to the surroundings. A piece of free grass with a tree. This was two or three meters from the body. There was also a small pond here. Perhaps she was in there, the DI wondered thoughtfully, resting his chin on his hand. Just to remember that he should shave again. His staff wasn’t also a great help. Apart from gum wrappers, cigarette ends and a half eaten Hotdog was nothing found around the crime scene. These things have little to do with it, there was simply someone too lazy to find the trash can.

"Found something out already?" The inspector almost had a heart attack when the dark-haired crept like that to him.

"Sherlock! Damn, how many times have I told you that you shouldn’t sneak up at people?!”

"Definitely 403.." A little grimly Lestrade looked at detective now.

"That wasn’t a question." He looked back to the victim and the genius did the same.

“Anyway. The young woman was found an hour ago by the parking attendant. She was probably jogging in the area.” Now the inspector turned back to his interlocutor. This flew over the scene briefly and when he turned his head in the opposite direction, noticed Lestrade something. Sherlock's scarf had slipped a little. What resulted was that you could look at his neck. But what he saw made him a bit uncomfortable. Red spots. The whole left side was full. But that wasn’t the only thing he noticed on the curly head. When this in fact approached the body saw the DI also that the detective was moving strangely. It seemed to him as if he was limping and at every step the eyebrows of the man are twitching. As if he was in pain when walking, but doesn’t want to show it.

Oh God, thought the greyhead. He knew these symptoms. The bonus was the curly one is also so cheerful.

 

-^><^-

Sherlock examined now the body and also spoke with the strange-acting parking attendant. He stared all the time on the grass ground. When Lestrade or one of his men ran over it, he had so strange stirrings in the face. As it wouldn’t be normal to step on grass. For him, the case was clear but there was still a question in the room or a lot more on the grass. How could he convince the killer to tell the truth? The genius went back to the DI inspector, who looked bit strange at him.

“Anything new?" He asked without seeing Sherlock once more in the face as if he tried to avoid this. Strange, thought the detective. But that he could deal with it later. Maybe Lestrade was just tired and he interpreted too much into it. Even if his brain is rarely wrong.

“The park ranger was it because the woman stepped too often on his lawn. Perhaps she had provoked him. The dark-haired looked around for the henchmen of the inspector.

"We should do the same now." The DI looked at him more or less questioningly.

"The grass. He likes it. Although I don’t know what the man connects with this green stuff but he wanted to protect it when the jogger ran over it again. So tell your assistants they should all step on it and try to destroy it properly." The addressed sighed briefly about this idea but agreed then anyway.

“Have you all heard that? Step on the grass and march on the place!" All looked in disbelief at their boss and the guard already panicked slightly.

"Come on! I don’t want to spend the whole night here." So they all ran to the green spot and marched. It was too much for the keeper of the park. He took the shovel and ran to Lestrade and his crowd. "Get out of here!" He shouted in anger.

"Can’t you read the sign?" He shouted, pointing to the 'Don’t step on!' sign. The man was kneeling on the ground now.

“I get you back together. Here a little weeding. There a little pouring." Then he mumbled something under his breath, what the detective doesn’t understand because it was too quiet.

“Honestly Lestrade? That was really easy. I am done here for today." He limped to street and looked out for the next taxi. Lestrade looked somewhat relieved behind him. A taxi found, the curly head immediately sat in and told the driver his address. While driving he opened the left side of his coat. Hopefully John gets the stuff back out of my things, he thought worriedly. Otherwise Sherlock would be looking for the most expensive cleaning of the city and send the bill to his brother.

Arriving home, he paid the driver and rang the doorbell. In his opinion it’s too much effort to get the key out if someone is home who was able to open the door for him. He heard a brief rumble and then silence. He could practically hear John rolling his eyes when he realized that the detective again was too lazy to use his door key. The front door was opened with a sweep and his husband nearly beamed at him.

"There you are." He pulled Sherlock on the arm in and closed the door.

“Are you hungry? I brought something from chinese." John wanted just pull him up the stairs as Sherlock grimaced in pain.

"Sherlock are you okay? Oh God, Lestrade was right!" The doctor wanted to support his man.

“He has just called me and said you were limping around the crime scene." Both arrived now in their living room.

"Although he sounded a bit strange." The limping one only rolled with the eyes on that. He couldn’t believe that the DI sometimes wasn’t able to solve the simplest cases. But this knows what supposedly proceeded in his marriage.

"But Sherlock, how many times have I told you that you can call me anytime." His detective gave him the I-prefer-to-text look. John sighed.

“Or send me texts. It doesn’t matter to me if it’s message in the sky. How am I supposed to deal with other people, if I can’t even take care of my own husband?"

“Oh yes. What others think is so important to you." The dark-haired sat down on the couch, pouting and looked away now. The elder had to smile, slightly bent down and led Sherlock by the chin back in his direction.

“Oh, you idiot. I just want to know if you're feeling bad, ok? First, I'm a doctor and secondly your partner. One of two things could always be useful." John leaned a little to his man to convince him with a kiss. When he tried to retreat and stroked Sherlock’s cheek shortly, he saw something red on his neck. The detective saw now where his man was staring and he remembered again that he wanted to take a shower.

"This is raspberry syrup." He explained to the blonde.

"Had you a food fight with Mycroft?"

“Never John. My brother would never play with food." Both giggled briefly to themselves. John was first who has himself back under control.

“Now pull off the coat first. I can wash it later. But how and where you hurt yourself that you no longer can step normally?” The genius raised his right leg and took off his shoe. Suddenly a small pebble fell out of the black stripped shoe.

"Well, the pain is gone." Noted the curly head in surprise. The blonde looked at the pebble lying on the ground and then to his man, blinking a few times in disbelief.

“You don’t want to tell me now that you were in pain because of this?!"

"Obviously, it was probably because of this."

“And you had not an idea like to take off the shoe to even look what it is?”

"There was just no time for it John." The ex-soldier clapped his hand to the forehead.

"There was no..." He took a deep breath.

“You know what? Just give me the coat." The dark-haired just shrugged his shoulders and gave away his favorite piece of clothing.

“God Sherlock, that stuff sticks almost all over the front of your shirt. You also hadn’t the idea to put on something else?” The detective was about to say something back but Watson just raised his hand.

"No, don’t tell me!" He threw the coat into the laundry basket with the dirty clothes, which he wanted to take care of tomorrow. The blonde leaned down again and now began to work on the shirt of the other.

"How happened this?" He asked casually as he unbuttoned the shirt. Sherlock glanced thoughtfully to one side and then back to John.

“Anthea has completely overreacted when I had taken her cell phone out of her hand. She grabbed the next thing she could find and poured it over my head." Even if that wasn’t the whole story the detective hoped that his husband wouldn’t ask further. This laughed again now.

"Why are you doing something like that? You know how she is." The shirt was now completely unbuttoned.

“That sticks quite nice on your skin. It’s the best if we make it wet."

“That’s why I wanted to shower and..” The rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat as the curly head was pressed back in the sofa on shoulders. John grinned at him mischievously and then sat on the lap of genius.

"John, what are you doing?" Asked the dark-haired a little irritated. The doctor took Sherlock's face briefly in his hands and kissed him teasingly on the lips.

“What does it looks like?" Then he bent down and he was looking for the point above, where the skin is beginning to be pink. He found it behind his ear. So he started there to kiss the skin and taste it with the tongue. A pleasant shiver went through the detective’s whole body. He grabbed John's hip to be able to hold on somewhere even if he wouldn’t fall in this position.

"John?" He heard only a 'Huh?' on his neck.

“With water and a sponge it might go faster." The blonde now nibbled a bit on the skin. This in turn led to that the breath of the curling head sped up slightly.

“Yes, but like this I also have something from it.” John looked back up at Sherlock and kissed him again. But this time more demanding.

"You taste delicious." The doctor sighed briefly and then climbed down from the detective. This was about to say something because he was disappointed but there was a finger placed on his mouth.

"Go take a shower. In five minutes you are in the bedroom!"

“Is that an order?"

"You can bet on that." So Sherlock rushed into the bathroom. Of course, he needed less than five minutes. Then he doesn’t want to keep his soldiers waiting.

In this case, the Chinese food wasn’t eaten until for breakfast the next morning.

 

 


End file.
